Kingdom Hearts The Other Side
by SonicHearts
Summary: We've seen how Sora fought his heart out to win the fight against the heartless and close the door to Darkness... But there is another side to this story and that is what the King experienced. Allow me to be your guide through the other side.
1. Prologe

Kingdom Hearts

The Other Side

A Kingdom Hearts Fan Fiction

"_But, Your Majesty! You can't face them alone!"_

"_You will stay HERE! That is an order by the King!"_

"…_It may be an order by the King… But you're not my king!"_

"_WHAAAAA!!!"_

I can't remember everything from my home. I guess floating in space kind of does that to you… Or more like, your world being destroyed can have the same effect. Anything I ever knew so clearly has become a blur. Even my journey with the king has its unclear points.

…Oh! I'm sorry; you must be wondering what nonsense I'm going on about? Worlds being destroyed and kings and all that, right? You see, I spent—I don't know how long – many days traveling the galaxy. Looking for a way to set it right again. I never understood the source of it all, but it never seemed to matter. The King, Mickey, who I helped on this journey, was the only one pointing me to the correct path in getting my home back. All I knew about was what was responsible… Darkness.

How I came to know the King was by chance. I had been drifting… floating in the darkness of space for who knows how long. I was going to die. That is, until I was rescued by a ship. A ship that travels through space, though, I can't call it a space ship. They call it a Gummi Ship, or that's what the Royal Wizard told me. He was there when I was saved. Him, the King, and the Captain of the Royal Guards. Their names: Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse, and Goofy Goof.

Anyways, they brought me to their castle, Disney Castle. Honestly, if felt familiar. In a way, almost like an old home. They introduced me to the others that lived there; Queen Minnie, Lady in Waiting Daisy Duck, their engineers Chip and Dale, and Pluto. There were others, of course, but let's move on. They all helped me recover, and explain to me how I ended up in their world. To tell the truth, I didn't take it so well. I never felt so… alone. Helpless. Defeated. Or, at the time I never felt more so. Little did I know the worst was yet to come. Oh, but I'm getting ahead of myself.

Everyone was kind enough to let me stay. During my time at the Castle Donald would try to teach me magic when he had the time. Key word "try", sadly I wasn't very good at learning spells. At least no one was sore about the…uh… minor damage I did. Goofy would also help in teaching me how to defend myself. Not all lessons ended up in success, but it was always fun! I was taught other things as well by the others, though small, but helpful. However, Mickey was someone I would always bug to teach me things. I'm still not sure why I felt closes to him. I suppose there was just a connection that I could not ignore. Something that always struck a nerve in both my memory and my heart. A sense, as if, I never lost my home. A sense that I had a friend from that same place.

I would ask Mickey if he knew any kinds of spells or fighting techniques he could teach me; he was the king after all, and knew far more then Donald and Goofy. He'd always laugh and tell me that I wasn't ready to learn anything as powerful as the stuff he knew. Even he didn't use all of his knowledge due to its power. So, when that didn't work, I asked him if there was anything he could tell me. This is where you could say my adventurous side came back to me. Mickey told me a fable of how the worlds became separated. How the light kept them alive and connected, even if we couldn't see it. He would always tell me that Light was the most powerful thing of all. If I ever felt lost or afraid in darkness, all I had to do was look for the tiny speck of light. I would ask him, "What if I can't find it? What if it… leaves me? And I end up lost forever…" He'd smile and tell me, "You'll find it. The light will never leave you, no matter how hopeless and empty the darkness seems to be. But it won't just come to you, you know. You have to look for it. As hard as you can. Fight the darkness and believe in the light, and the light will help you and pull you back. Never forget that."

_I promised that I never would._


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A King's Mission

_Everything at the Castle always seemed perfect. Sure, I'd miss and wonder about my own home, but I felt an odd connection to this world. A feeling I didn't want to escape. I had such wonderful friends, and that lonely feeling began to melt away… Until one day… The day that changed everything for me…_

I was walking down the outer hall of the castle. Taking a look at the garden and on my way to see if Donald and Goofy had time to spare; however, a sound changed my plans. I paused in my steps and turned around to see the door to the throne room opening. I always found it amusing how there was a small hidden door made into a very huge one. Quite the illusion… Wait, off topic. I ducked around the corner at the end of the hallway, peaking around to see who was coming out.

Why was I hiding? Well, it's not like I'm not allowed to roam the halls, no, but the way the door had opened had me curious. It was opened rather slowly, as if trying to be quiet, and no one came out right away as if they were making sure no one was around. My theory was proven correct when I saw the King's head poke further out of the door way. Looking right, then left. When he felt no one was around, he took off running down the hall in my direction.

When he turned the corner, I greeted him "Hi Your Majesty!" I said rather loudly. This caused the king to jump back in surprise a gloved hand over his chest. "Heather!" He gasped, suddenly seeming a little tense, yet relieved at the same time. "What's the matter Mickey? You seem a little jumpy." I observed. The king shushed me, "Can ya keep it a little quieter? I'm uh…" I could see him trying to think of an excuse. One thing about Mickey was that he was a terrible liar. He was too honest to even try; and you could always tell when he was lying or being indirect with you. He would never make eye contact, and would stammer now and then.

"I… I gotta get going. Heh, royal duties and all that, you know?" He quickly started walking pass me. "Where are you going?" I asked curiously, getting ready to follow. He stopped and looked at me. "Oh, uh… T-The Gummi Ship Hanger! Yeah, I uh… Gotta make sure everything is running smoothly." I wasn't convinced. He never went down there unless he had to use a Gummi Ship… And now that I took a better look at him, I had never seen him wear that outfit before. It was very simple, not something you would see a King wear. It was even torn in a couple of places. He looked like a pauper.

"Really? Mind if I come with you? I'd like to visit Chip and Dale and…" I asked smoothly; the king was up to something, and my curiosity was dying to be fed. "No!" The mouse interrupted and laughed nervously, "No, no, they aren't there right now. I saw them in the dining room taking a break." He began to lead me the opposite way, "Why don't you go join them? Yeah! You haven't eaten yet, huh? You really should start to eat more, Heather." He quickly headed out the door. I frowned and followed after him. He wasn't getting away that easily.

"No thanks!" I almost sounded like I was pressing hard on the subject of keeping with him. That was something about me I tend to hate, I'm never very discreet with some things. "I still would like to go down to the hanger, though. I mean, I never really get to go down there anyways, right?" I could see him sweating bullets now, in a manner of speaking. I could also tell it was getting harder for him to hold back against me. There were times I wish I didn't press my luck with people, but I can never seem to help myself. "Being down there also makes me feel… A sense of adventure. You know… Like I could visit another world soon? Very soon…"

"Alright, that's enough now!" He breathed, looking over his shoulder while slowing his pace a little, "You are not to accompany me to the hanger. You will stay at the castle!" He ordered. I never liked it when he spoke all royal and fancy-big-word like, though. It felt like he was trying to be bigger, which he had to be in order to get people to listen. However, I never considered his 'orders' until he told me they were one. I gave him a half interested look, "…You're Majesty is going to another world, aren't you?" I asked dryly. He paused in his step and fully turned to face me, sighing as he did so. We looked each other in the eye during a minute of tense silence. That was enough for an answer. "…You're not going _alone_, are you?" I asked nervously.

He sighed again, turning his head towards the ground, "Heather… Just go back to the castle. You can't let anybody know you saw me. Okay?"

"Mickey—You're majesty!" I corrected; Donald usually scolded me for not calling the king by his proper title like I should. "Please… PLEASE don't tell me… You're thinking of facing the heartless!" I had heard of these creatures, but had never seen one or knew much about them besides from the little things Donald and Goofy would tell me. "ALONE!" I added, a little louder then I intended. Mickey shushed me and looked around. "…And why without anyone knowing about it…?" I asked in more of a whisper of concern.

He was obviously getting tired of my questions. He was in a rush. He stayed quiet, reaching up under his brown hat to scratch his head, considering what kind of answer to give me. I stared at him, "…I can't let you go alone. I'm coming with you." His head whipped in my direction, a look of shock and stunned worry flashing in his eyes. "No! Out of the question! It's far too dangerous." He argued, taking a stance of defiance. I frowned down at him, "Which is exactly why you can't go alone."

"You will not come with me. And that is final!" He waved his arm across his chest for emphasis, quickly turning and heading down through the door of the hanger as if the matter was settled. I gave quicker pursuit. "But why?" I continued to pester as we ascended down a long and dimly lighted stairwell. "I could help you! I've been practicing! Even Donald says I'm getting better control with my magic! And, and Goofy thinks my strength is increasing!"

"You're still too inexperienced to handle the heartless. This is too much for you. You're not ready." He tried to reason calmly, even though he began to stomp impatiently as we continued our walk down. I wouldn't give up though. Even though I didn't know how strong these monsters were, I did know and had enough sense to understand that the power of darkness was greatly far too powerful for someone to handle alone. Even for someone as powerful as Mickey. Only an idiot would try. "But I can handle myself! I won't get in your way! I promise!" We just entered the hanger when Mickey finally spun around to fully face me, "NO! I told you! You are NOT to fight the heartless and you are not going with me! I will not have you argue with me about this, Heather! You WILL stay here! And that is final!"

I paused, a bit taken aback at his outburst, even if it was full of worry, he kept the authority in his voice. I nearly turned around, but I couldn't let him do this. I was scared. Scared that they would do to him what they did to my world… I took a deep breath and glared at the mouse king, and took a step forwards, "And I told YOU that you are not going alone! I don't care if your king, Mickey. I don't care if you're the keyblade master!" He looked at me in surprise, "I wouldn't care if you were a prince, or a knight o-or the most power sorcerer in the universe, or if you were an immortal cartoon character!" ...That sounded odd… "You'll DIE trying to fight the darkness by yourself! Just like everyone else who has tried! If you're serious about doing this, you need someone to help you! A-And I'm going with you whether y-you like it or not!" My voice cracked at the end.

Mickey stared at me, just stared. There was an odd silence which I wish would end. Maybe I said too much? I didn't want to make him mad, just understand that what he was trying to do was foolish of him. Fighting the darkness was one thing, but as I've been saying, doing it alone is a death wish. I jumped at the sign of movement the king gave as he turned around and climbed into the gummie ship that had pulled up by us. I took a step towards it, then another, and a few more when Mickey held up a hand to halt me. "I'm sorry, Heather," he began calmly "but I cannot allow you to go." I looked up at him with disappointment and clearly not understanding why. He sighed and tried to smile, "I need you stay here and watch over everybody. They'll need your help." I didn't respond but looked down at my shoes in thought. "Please, Heather," I heard him nearly plead, "promise me you'll stay here."

Another long silence. I looked back and forth across the floor, trying to think of what to say. Trying to figure out what I should do. My heart pounded against my chest in heavy rhythm. It felt like I was in an endless void of indecision. To listen and obey the king, as well as my friend's, wishes, or listen to what my heart was telling me. There was more to me wanting to go then to just protect his majesty. Something in my heart kept telling me that I needed to get out of here; and I felt like this was my only chance. I wanted to leave this world and see others. I had to. Then maybe… I could also find answers I have been looking for?

My fingers curled into fist, tightening the longer I thought. "…I'm sorry your majesty… I can't promise you that." I raised my gaze up towards the moue ruler, "because I'm. NOT. Staying here." Mickey frowned, now done trying to be reasonable; but so was I. "You WILL stay here!"

"But Mickey-!"

"That is an order by the KING." He crossed his arms, towering with authority. I bit my lip, the feeling of defeat telling me to back off. But I just… I couldn't. As repetitive as this was getting, I just couldn't stop. I twiddle with my fingers, staring at my reflection on the Gummi ship. I knew I was right with my choice. I had to be. I had to trust my feelings, or regret it for the rest of my life…

"…It may be an order by the King…" I began slowly, my eyes never leaving the painted reflection until the last second. "But you're not my king!" I darted at the ship, jumping onto its wing, and took a lucky leap into the open ship. Mickey was taken off guard as I crashed headlong into him, my leap not being very graceful. As we fell into a pile, I quickly reached up, pressed the launch button, and the ship closed up. Before the king could fully sit up or say a word, we fell. The ship dropped straight through the floor of the exit to the hanger, falling basically through the bottom of this world. I could hear our screams echo in the tunnel around us as we few in nearly anti-gravity, not being secure to our seats yet, until we grunted from impact with the floor again as we exit the tube and the ship leveled itself, before blasting off into the endless abyss of space.

I groaned, feeling dizzy. Why would anyone want to exit a world like that? Why not a normal launching grounds? Like air planes did? Or maybe a— "Wha!" A shove making me roll to the side interrupted my thoughts. I had landed on Mickey after our rough landing, and he was tired of being squishy under me. He stood up, turning sharply to face me. Anger would be a light term to explain the look on his face. "What are you doing?" I sat up, rubbing my head, "Being dizzy?" But his majesty was in no mood for jokes, "Do you even understand what following orders means?"

"However you look at it Mickey, you are NOT my real King!" I push myself to my feet, feeling frustrated myself by this point, "Where I was from, things worked differently, and it was in my world that I was taught to stick with a friend through any hardships—no matter the danger! Especially if it was what was right!" I could feel my voice threatening to crack, my legs having a moment of weakness as I thought about it all. My world… my friends… My life… I shook them out of my head. This wasn't the time. I inhaled a breath, "Mickey, what you're doing is stupid and crazy… and as your friend I'm going to do what's right and stick by your side whether you want me to or not." I doubt I ever had spoken so seriously to him. My heart was telling me I had to do this. I had too.

Mickey stared at me. Just stared. Thinking of what to do. His eyes drifted to the ships windows, looking out at the hundreds of thousands of stars. The silence was beginning to kill me. Slowly I saw a defeated smile creep in the corner of his mouth. "I guess I can't change your mind, can I…" he held back a chuckle, a fist rising to his hip, the free hand rubbing his forehead. I felt the excitement rise within me, a smile exploding on my face. "So… does that mean I can come?" I almost pleaded, not able to hide my excitement. The mouse king sighed again, glancing at me between his fingers. Cupping my hands together, I held them under my chin with a look that just said "please" without needing words. Mickey only smiled in submission, "Too late for me to stop you now, huh?" he picked his hat up off the floor. My face quickly lit up with triumph, "YES! Thank you Mickey!" I jumped at him, gripping him in a huge hug; almost making him drop his hat again. He let out a laugh, "Just promise me you'll be careful, and listen to me when I tell you its too dangerous." He reasoned, "If things get out of hand, I want you to get as far away as you can. You understand?" He explained in almost a mentoring way. "Yeah, yeah, when you say run, run. When you say jump, jump. Will you relax? I promise I won't get in your way." I released him from the hug. "Heather…" I rolled my eyes, "Really, I promise. I'll be careful." I vowed more seriously. I was just so relieved he wasn't going alone now. Mickey shook his head, smiling at me. "Alright, so from now on, we're team mates." He held out his hand to me.

I smiled, "Team mates." I shook his hand.

A/N: I feel like the writing went in circles with this one :/ First few chapters of plot development are never very good for me to pull off. Hope it came out alright. Sorry again that I throw my character Heather in everywhere _ I'm trying to break the habit. It just tends to be easier for me. Don't worry though, cause she's not a main focus point in this story. Mickey is. She's just there as a witness for a fun form of telling a story from a friend's-like point of view. Besides all that, hope you enjoy as the adventure officially begins~


End file.
